Lye Making
by hwer412
Summary: the process of manually extracting lye from hardwood ashes is a time consuming and sometimes arduous process, usually requiring more than several days to proficiently complete. But what you get is a substance the is useful for cleaning pipes, making soaps and even tanning leather. But one must be aware of the risks that it comes with.(rated M for adult themes in future)


**Step 1:** the first step of lye making is soaking wood ash in rain or soft water, making sure to have enough to soak the ashes completely. This part may take a couple days so be patient

 **Note** : manual stirring helps dissolve the lye faster, make sure not to add too much water lest you wish to make the process longer the usual. For better clarity don't leave leftover charcoal in the ashes, filter the ashes with a screen mesh before soaking. Don't touch the slurry as it has now become caustic and will burn your skin and hair.

* * *

Arceus knew that it was going to happen again, his realm reacting the same way it always does before his arrival. A dark blue glow had consumed nearly half of his dimension and in time would eventually consume it all, except for a bubble of golden light that would surround their entirety. It would only be a matter of time until it happened once more and then the next stage of his the plan was to be executed, no matter how excruciatingly slow.

And slowly but surely it did, and from the northern edge of that dark blue light a large teal portal made of light opened in the shape of an iris and out from it walk a man with an utterly emotionless face, his light grey uniform pristine and his hand behind his back

"how are my former selves plans progressing?" he said to him in a neutral tone "all according to your wishes" Arceus replied, stoically, if not without a bit of frustration. The man began to circle around arceus, staring at him without even blinking. "what did i say… about calling it my plan?" he said, and from there pulled out a large hexagonal plate from his vest pocket and began to move it closer to Arceus, Arceus then yelled out in a near incomprehensible roar of pain that seemed to distort the reality of its dimension. The plate was then drawn back and hidden once more, the distortion subsiding and the roar quelling. Arceus then spoke out "how are you any different from before! Just because i removed your so called spirit doesn't mean you're a different person!" Arceus had never spoken so angrily at him before, but as soon as he stopped talking the man began to reach into his vest once more. Arceus then almost began to cower, until the man stopped and withdrew his arm from his vest "need i remind you that my former self would consider me a different being? A better being? A greater being... than him?" he replied once again without emotion. And began to circle around them once more "just because i still have the same body as he did doesn't mean he would consider me the same being, remember that or i will insure that you are given what he would call suitable punishment" he then began to walk towards the portal, never looking back at the luminous creature .

And as soon as he left his dimension began to fade back to its normal golden yellow glow, Arceus then began to look down… and almost laugh.

He did it! He finally did it! After what most mortals would consider an eternity he finally had enough power to counteract this madman's plan. Through all the deep seated torture sessions, and every attempt at reeducation he finally had enough power to stop this man and his insane scheme.

How many legendary pokemon minds did they have to alter in order to reach this points? How many years have passed since he brought that boy into existence only to have him never experience age? Love? Life as it truly should be?

Well no more.

They could finally set him free.

Set him and his Pokémon free.

* * *

 _Hello there, you may not remember much of anything when you awaken and all will eventually return to you as your journey begins, but please have patience._

 _What i can tell you is that your a pokemon trainer from Pallet town who has traveled across Kanto, Johto, the Orange islands, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola. As such the pokemon you had from these regions have been given back to as a parting gift, even the ones who you left behind._

 _What you need to do now is find who your friends were in your travels and what events conspired while your journey took place._

 _I wish i could tell you more than this, but i sadly cannot do so without drawing another's ire._

 _What i can tell you is to look for the book with your name on it._

 _I wish you the best of luck, and to tell you._

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

A/N: As a given with all of my stories i may not come back to this one for a time if ever. All i can hope is that i won't suffer from disinterest once i publish this, either way don't mind the title or summary there meanings are mostly subjective and the lye making tips will only come about sparsely. Please review as you like


End file.
